For It Is Not His Way
by masarin
Summary: When the waltz ends..something else must begin. Squall & Rinoa's sequel to 'She Twirls'. Can be read seperately. . R


**A.N: **This is a little spin-off of my other story 'She Twirls', 'cos I fell in love with it while writing it, and you don't neglect those you love!Ehurm..:P. Can be read on its own, but, I would suggest wink wink reading the previous story first. It gives a better idea of what's happening. wink wink

**Disclaimer:** The Final Fantasy series is the creation of the ingenious Hironobu Sakaguchi, and is owned by Square Enix. (or Square_soft_ when I bought FF8.)

-------

**For It Is Not His Way**

-------

He doesn't smile, for it is not his way. Instead he waltzes, because she taught him to. For a while, they dance there in the lonely room. Their legs move without being told to, their ears listen to music which isn't there.

He tells her he wants to sing her a song, but also says it is not his way. She understands and leans a bit closer, closing the space between them with a sweet tune, which moves into the air around them, and envelops them in something they can't quite understand.

He looks at her then, and for a moment, he is scared. Scared she won't be there when he blinks, scared she will turn away, scared she'll find another. Scared of loving her. But...this isn't love – this is companionship – the meeting of two souls in such perfect harmony that it can't be denied. It isn't love. He never loves, never loved. He can't remember a moment when the feeling passed through his body. But...then he looks at her.

She is looking at him. Her eyes fastened onto his collar. Not his eyes – his eyes are too deep for her to lose herself in. She likes that collar – it speaks of his strength, his courage. His stubbornness. His anger. It speaks of him. Suddenly, her fingers are at her throat, clutching at a necklace, upon where two rings have been hung. One of them is his. It is rough, old, worn...just like him. She loves the feel of it within her hand.

She is touching his ring, holding it in her hand even. Does she like it? Does it annoy her? He tells himself he doesn't care whatever she thinks...but he can't help but think he does. Suddenly, his arm is off her waist, and she keeps on dancing for a few steps, then stops. He can tell from her eyes that she doesn't understand why. He doesn't want to look at her, but there is nowhere else to look. Without him noticing, she has become his center. Does she want this?

He is moving away from her, with every step placing a distance between them they can't afford. His eyes are forlorn, his movements hesitant. He doesn't want to move, yet he does. It's as if he is denying the world, telling it that he's there. He can do whatever he wants. The world may not be his, but his life is. And so is her heart. She doesn't want to be denied, being denied love is a feeling she has become too familiar with. When you love, you love completely. She has lost herself in him; she cannot let him move away. She couldn't bear it if he disappeared.

He sees her movements towards him, and wants to stop moving himself, but life is telling him to move. This girl can't change your whole world. She's just a girl. But not every girl is just a girl. Some girls...some girls mean something. This girl meant something to him. But life made him move away. Change is not a good thing.

"Squall." His name is a touch hesitant on her lips, as if she doesn't want to speak his name, but there is something inside her which tells her she must. He can't help but listen – she says it so...with so much...emotion. She says it again, and he listens. He can't stop listening. But she doesn't speak any other words, she just says his name.

Outside, the rain falls.

She hears the rain, but she doesn't _hear_ it. It is only a something in a world of something's. What she wants to hear...is her name. On his lips. She wants him to say it, now, this moment, so that she won't have to doubt him anymore. He doesn't speak, and her heart becomes weak. When love is given, it is given completely. You never take anything back.

She turns; no more twirling for this girl. Her hesitance is awkward, her movements dejected, lonely. Her determination unsure. She doesn't want to leave, but if he doesn't love her, then how can she survive his eyes every day of every moment. She is still holding his ring tightly; this, she won't let go.

She is walking away. He sees her back, and he's scared. She's turned now, can I make her turn back? He is determined, but it seeps through his bones. He doesn't dare. For all the words about bravery, courage, unbending spirit – there isn't much of that left in this man. But there is something which can pull him through. It is but a feeling, in the center of a being. Something he can't and won't feel. He reaches –

She feels the slightest touch on her arm. She doesn't want to know what it is, but she knows. How he could walk so quietly, so unnoticeably through this deadly silent room, she does not know. She stands still. This time it is not my turn to make the first move. So she stands, and she waits for her anti-hero to do _something_. And he does.

He is scared she'll move away, he's scared she'll turn her already turned back...again. He's scared she'll love another. All this fear builds up in him, to a force he cannot stop. His arms are around her, his head on her shoulder. He doesn't know if he's crying, it's not his way. But neither is this near-confession he has just performed. In the midst of his tender, insecure embrace, is a response.

She takes his hands, which wrapped around her waist, become a loving belt for this frightening rollercoaster ride. She wants to kiss the rough skin of his fingers, but is scared he'll back away once again. So she turns. Back to him.

Her eyes are full of love; her stance is once again one of a timidly loveable young girl, not afraid to admit she is strong. She puts her arms around him, leans into this embrace of insecure things, and whispers his name under her breath. And then...even though it is not his way, he feels he loves – and his words are just as whispered.

"Rinoa."

_But what if I'm a mermaid, in these jeans of his   
With her name still on it   
Hey but I don't care 'cause  
Sometimes, I said sometimes   
I hear my voice and it's been here  
Silent all these years  
_Tori Amos – Silent All These Years

_Ze__ end_

-------

**A.N: **If anyone feels that, since I did a little spin-off with Rinoa and Squall, I should do one with the other two couples, please give me a ring (or review, whatever .;;). And all you others...review too!!


End file.
